This application claims priority to Taiwan patent application Serial No. 090215020, filed Aug. 31, 2001.
The present invention relates to a power cord securing device, and more particularly to a power cord securing device for use with a power supply apparatus.
An electronic appliance, such as a printer, a radio, a modem and a notebook, is generally equipped with an adapter for rectifying and converting the commercially available AC power supply into direct current (DC) power supply, so as to supply the required power to operate the electronic appliance.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an adapter of the prior art. The adapter includes a housing 11, wherein one side 111 of the housing 11 has an AC inlet 12 matching with a corresponding connector 161. The connector 161 is provided on one end of a power cable 162, while the other end of the power cable 162 is provided with a plug 163. The power adapter of FIG. 1 receives commercially available AC power supply by connecting the plug 163 to a wall socket (not shown). Another side 112 of the adapter extends a power cord 14 for transferring the DC power supply to an electronic appliance.
Since the power cord 14 has a length of from about 1 to 10 meters, a special consideration should be given to secure the power cord 14. A strap 15 is widely used to secure a bundled power cord 14 for storage. When the adapter is to be employed, the strap 15 has to be unfastened in advance and the power cord 14 can be stretched out to be connected with an electronic appliance.
However, the above-mentioned power cord securing device still has some disadvantages in practice:
1. the bundling strap 15 is readily lost, because the strap 15 is isolated from the adapter housing 11; and
2. the bundled power cord 14 is suspended over the housing 11, which results in an inferior appearance and occupies a lot of space.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved power cord securing device so as to overcome the problems described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power supply apparatus for securing the power cord within a housing thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power cord securing device capable of automatically securing power cord.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply apparatus. The power supply apparatus includes an upper housing, a low housing, an AC inlet for accepting an AC power supply, a circuit board for converting the AC power supply into a DC power supply, a power cord for transferring the DC power supply to an electrical appliance, and a power cord securing device. The power cord securing device includes a first sleeve, a rotatable plate and a resilience element. The first sleeve has a first end connected to the upper housing. The rotatable plate has a first projecting ring extending from a first surface thereof and a second sleeve and a second projecting ring extending from an second surface thereof, wherein the second sleeve has a hollow region and the first sleeve penetrates through the hollow region. The resilience element has a first terminal connected to the second sleeve and a second terminal connected to the second projecting ring. One end of the power cord is electrically connected with the circuit board, a portion of the power cord is wound around the first projecting ring, and the other end of the power cord is disposed outside the upper housing. When the power cord is stretched, the rotatable plate is forced to rotate in a first direction and allow the resilience element to result in a counterforce, and when the counterforce is relieved, the rotatable plate rotates in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
Preferably, the upper housing further comprises a first opening.
Preferably, the first sleeve further comprises a second opening in a side surface thereof.
Preferably, the power supply apparatus further includes a partition connected to the upper housing and in contact with the second sleeve.
Preferably, the partition further has a third opening for accommodating a second end of the first sleeve.
Preferably, the first projecting ring has a notch.
Preferably, the power supply apparatus further includes a retaining element for positioning the rotatable plate.
Preferably, the rotatable plate has a plurality of teeth on the peripheral surface thereof and the retaining element is a rod corresponding to the plurality of teeth.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power cord securing device installed within a housing of an electrical appliance for securing a power cord. The power cord securing device includes a rotatable plate having a first part for being wound by the power cord, and a resilience element having a first terminal and a second terminal respectively connected to a second part and a third part of the rotatable plate. When the power cord is stretched, the rotatable plate is forced to rotate in a first direction and allow the resilience element to result in an counterforce, and when the counterforce is relieved, the rotatable plate rotates in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
Preferably, the electrical appliance is one of an adapter and a charger.
Preferably, the power cord securing device further includes a retaining element for positioning the rotatable plate so as to retain the counterforce.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power cord securing device installed within a housing of an adapter for securing a power cord. The power cord securing device includes a rotatable plate having a first part for being wound by the power cord, and a resilience element having a first end and a second end respectively connected to a second part and a third part of the rotatable plate, wherein when the power cord is stretched, the rotatable plate is forced to rotate in a first direction and allow the resilience element to result in an counterforce, and when the counterforce is relieved, the rotatable plate rotates in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: